New Beginnings
by Forbiddensoul562
Summary: As L pointed out the total lunar eclipse, Wammy smiled at the prospect of beginning a new life for the boy...as well as for himself and Roger.  The story of the creation of Wammy's House.


A/N: I wasn't sure if I wanted to do this challenge when it was given to me, and I made a lot of excuses not to do it. The challenge was to do something Watari/Roger, involving an eclipse, I think. Anyway, when I started it, I realized that I sort of wanted to do it as a sort of introduction to the story I've been wanting to do about L's past. A sort of prelude, if you will. Anyway, see what you think and make sure to review and let me know!

As a side note: For anyone reading this who's also read Erosion, please go to my profile and answer the poll question I've got up there. It'd be a tremendous help! Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters used in this story!

Title: New Beginnings

It was an unusually cold October night for London, England. Winter had set in early this year, and as Quillish walked through the familiar city, he couldn't help but let the memories wash over him. This was his home; it was where he had grown up. As he looked casually around at all the buildings, he remembered them as they were forty years ago, instead of as they were now.

More so, however, he remembered the city for how it was when he lived there as a child -living amongst a city of innumerable years of history but refusing to stop its expanse for anyone. He remembered what it had been like when times were simpler -playing games with the friends that were, by now, long gone.

A crowd of people entered up onto the street from the Underground, filling the street with tourists –their eyes and their cameras flashing brilliant lights at the spectacles around them.

Wammy stopped for a moment, smiling a bit. He was no longer bothered by tourists coming to view his city and momentarily stopping him from getting to his destination. Time had taught him that a few moments didn't matter so much. Either way, he would always end up at his destination inevitably.

After all, who was he to take this moment from tourists, just here to appreciate the beauty of his city at night?

However, the small boy beside him must not have seen it the same way, as he suddenly felt the tiny hand he'd been holding grip his just a bit tighter. The pressure was almost unnoticeable, and would have been so had he not known the boy's quiet and reserved nature.

He looked down to the boy, offering him a small smile as he figured the crowd had frightened him, as he was never one for big groups of people. "What is it?" He asked lightly.

The boy was bundled up in a red jacket that was too big for him, and made his skin look so much paler than it already was. His dark eyes stared up at the sky, towards the moon that peaked just over the white buildings from behind black hair. "There's supposed to be an eclipse tonight," he said in a quiet tone.

Wammy's eyes followed his up to the moon, "Oh? Is that what everyone's out tonight for?" The boy next to him didn't answer, but simply continued staring up into the night sky. Wammy observed the boy for a moment longer before beginning to walk again; every once and a while his eyes peering up to the moon.

After only a couple more blocks down a less populated alleyway, Wammy guided the two of them into a small local coffee shop. Instantly, they were consumed in the smell of coffee beans and different exotic spices. The peaceful ambiance was set through the low-lighting, and the people quietly talking back and forth across tables and sipping at warm drinks.

Wammy's tired eyes scanned the shop till he found who he was looking for –an elder gentleman sitting against a back wall. He smiled and carefully maneuvered through the tables and people towards the man; making sure the boy whose hand he held was following behind him.

When he reached the table, pale brown eyes moved up from a book he had been reading. He gave a small smile when he saw his old friend. "Ah, Quillsh, it's been much too long, my good friend," he said, closing the book and placing it on the side of the table to watch his friend and the boy with him sit.

"Yes, Roger, it has definitely been far too long." He said. A young waitress walked over to the table asking what he would be having to drink that evening. "It'll just be two teas for us, dear," he told her, to which she nodded and stepped off.

In that next moment everything seemed to fall away from the two and they were overtaken by the feeling of years of memories all swelling to the forefront of their thoughts. It was as if they were no longer seeing each other for what things had become now –living separate lives away from each other with years of separation between them- but instead as they were back in the past, when they saw each other every day.

'The good times,' it was referred to as.

"How have you been, Roger?" Wammy asked, to begin the conversation.

Roger shrugged but couldn't contain his small chuckle. "Don't tell me you dragged me all the way across London just to ask me how I've been! Tell me, what is it you _really_ came all the way from Winchester to speak to me about?"

Wammy smiled as the waitress brought the two teas he had requested, placing one in front of himself, then the other one in front of the boy sitting next to him, who was unresponsive to both the exchange, as well as the beverage placed before him. "Yes, we shall get to that, my friend, but first tell me how you have been. It's been years since the last time I saw you."

"Well, it's to be expected. You have been busy fulfilling your dream." Roger commented, folding his hands together on the table and shooting a look over at the boy next to Wammy, then back to his friend, as if to show the example of what he meant. "Is this one you've picked up in London?"

Wammy looked over to the dark-haired boy sitting next to him that made no move whatsoever. He reached over to the side of the table where a bowl of sugar sat and very carefully spooned two spoon full's of sugar into both the boy's tea, and his own. "Actually, you're right." He stated, "This boy is what I've called you here about."

Roger's eyes watched Wammy carefully, a line of defense ready for what he knew was coming next. "Quillsh…" he said with a heavy exhale, showing how tired he was from the day, and from life in general.

"His name is L, Roger. He's been living at Wammy's house for a little over a month, but already I've seen some very interesting and very promising things from him," Quillsh stated, looking between L, who remained quiet and Roger. "He's been very quiet, but his mind seems to hold unending potential."

Roger smirked a bit, listening to his old friend go on. It was so typical of Wammy to say, he thought. Time had taken it's wear on both of them, and perhaps even changed them for the wiser, but the fundamental properties that made Quillsh himself never changed. "So, are you going to market him like one of your inventions?" He teased.

"If you chose to look at it that way, then perhaps." He continued, unaffected by his friend's jibes. "_I, _however, see it as instead providing a useful resource for the world."

Roger remained silent, unsure what to think of Wammy's statement, and instead urging him to continue with his silence.

"It's obvious that he has an extraordinary gift, Roger. If we're able to hone in on that, imagine the possibilities that the world could see as a result." He explained. "Wammy's has been open for a number of years, but I would like to readjust it a bit and offer it instead as an orphanage for gifted children –where they can be trained in their abilities in order to best assist whatever areas they are best at."

The other's eyes narrowed a moment, "You said 'we', Quillsh."

Wammy was silent for a moment in order to lift his cup of tea to his lips and slowly sip at it. From the corner of his eye he saw L begin to mimic his actions; he couldn't help but smile and the innocent action. L was very new to social actions, Wammy understood, and because he was unsure of how to act or what to say, he instead was resorting to copying Wammy as, in the boy's mind, that would be seen as 'okay'.

"My friend, I was hoping you would be willing to assist me with my creation. I would not be able to make sure each child is accounted for and their needs met and their gift's needs as well. It would be a tremendous help if you could assist me, Roger."

The other sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, "I knew this meeting was going to be another proposition from you." His eyes slipped open on his friend. "You must understand, Quillsh, this orphanage was your dream to create– not mine. I have no reason to get involved in it now."

Wammy nodded, "You are absolutely correct. You do not have any reason to join me in this." There was a pause where Wammy took another sip of his warm tea, "I'm simply asking you, as your childhood friend," he gave a small grin. "Besides, I have missed being able to see you more often."

Roger glared, "don't pull that card, Wammy. It's a cheap move."

"You're right." He said in a light tone, "and it's always worked in the past, thus I have no reason to think it won't now." He paused a moment, allowing those long past memories to swell in the forefront of his thoughts once more. "What's holding you to London, Roger?" He asked. "Are you trying to hold on to our childhood, when we were happy and hadn't a care in the world?" He gave a small laugh. "Why don't you come and help me, my old friend, and things will be closer to being how they used to be."

Roger was silent for a long moment, going back and forth mentally on his options. He knew he had nothing to say against accepting Wammy's offer, and he knew that such a deal would assure him the thing he'd wanted most for a long time –to be with his best friend again. But at the same time, London _was_ his home. Generations of his family had lived and died in this city and he had, until this point, every intention of continuing that 'tradition'.

But at the same time, when he stopped to think about it, what sort of outlook was that? Did he really want to stay here just to hold on to old memories and continue on the line just as his family always had? He shuddered at the thought of being put in the ground and nobody remembering his name.

However… if he went with Wammy, he would be assisting many orphaned children to get a leg-up in the world and allowing them the chance to make it, instead of falling through the cracks of the system, as he had seen many children do on the merciless London streets.

Was he really so selfish as to turn down a good plan because of his pride alone?

No, he was a better man than that. He knew when it was proper to set aside one's pride for the better good. And as his eyes moved over to L, he could only hope that perhaps he would be able to reflect those same ideals upon the orphans in Wammy's House, such as L.

He sighed. "Alright, my friend… I'll help you make your dream a reality," he said with a small smile, which was mirrored on Quillsh.

"Wonderful, Roger!" he said happily, his voice chiming as it once did as a child. "You must sort out everything you need to here and then I will arrange to have you brought to Winchester," Wammy said, moving to get his stuff to begin to leave.

Roger was not offended by his friend's sudden move to begin to leave. He was used to Quillsh being focused and never staying in one place for too long if he could help it –especially if there was something of any sort of importance that needed to be taken care of. It was just his way, and he knew he would have it no other way. He shook his head, "No need, Quillsh. I'm quite capable of making my own arrangements," he chided lightly, playfully.

Wammy stopped, after assuring his coat was closed, he looked to his friend and nodded, "simply wonderful. I'm very glad that you've decided to help me, Roger," he explained. "It just is not the same without you around, my friend!"

Roger nodded, "Well then, I shall see you in… let's say two weeks time?" He offered out his hand politely, and at the same time in as friendly a gesture he could, to keep it from coming across strictly professional.

Wammy nodded, shaking his head. "I will mark the day and get all the preparations started." He stated, turning towards the exit as he took L's hand. "Till then, my friend?"

"Yes, till then." Roger said, watching them go just as quickly as they had come with a smile firmly placed on his face. As they stepped out the door, he shook his head, wondering again what he was getting himself into. He picked up his once forgotten book from the table, _'I might as well get in my reading while I can…'_

Once out on the street once more, Wammy's head began to fill with numbers and lists and things that would need to be accomplished before and after Roger got to Wammy's. Sure, he would be able to modify his orphanage without his friend, but he simply did not believe it would have the same touch or the same effect without him there.

As he turned to walk back the way he had come down the main street, he was pulled to a stop by the boy he'd been leading. He stopped and turned, "What is it, L?" he asked.

The boy's free hand pointed up into the night sky, once again pointing out the moon, but as Wammy followed his hand and looked, he saw that the moon had just eclipsed and the black that had been covering it was beginning to wane once more.

"So there was an eclipse. You were correct," he commented. "They're a sign of change," he continued, ushering L down the street once more, "and a sign of new beginnings." He smiled to himself, thinking to himself how utterly ironic and yet perfectly befitting the astronomical event was.

A new beginning. _Their_ new beginning.

_The End_

* * *

><p>AN: I'm actually quite ashamed of that ending, and how it turned out. It just feels so forced to me. But, what are ya gonna do, when it's a challenge and there's a rabid beta breathing down your neck demanding a finished product? Heh... Well... maybe I'm wrong. Maybe you, the reader, enjoyed it, though. Who knows. I don't. Unless you let me know. So please do, it would be much appreciated!

Please review  
>-<em>Forbiddensoul562<em>


End file.
